Whisper
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: My first Tru Calling fic....okay also a Buffy(mostly Angel) crossover. Tru and ?. Tru has to yet again save a life, but what if they were dead to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Whisper

By

Pre-Used Soul

"...Love's a funny thing." -Spike, 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'

__

-Catch me

As I fall

Say you're here

And it's all over now-

Tru Davies laid alone in a dark room, staring longingly outside. So bright and full of life, naivety, and love. She stood and went over to the window, closing the shade. Heh, love. She turned away and went back to her bed, but the darkness consumed everything, making the bed just a slight silhouette in the room. She laid back down. She had woken up in this place, but didn't care for how she got there. Her eyes, black, and empty, stared at the wall straight ahead. Minutes passed before the door opened slowly. A woman walked in, peering at Tru. Tru looked to the woman. "Can you close the door, please?"

__

-Speaking

To the utmost fear

No ones here

As I fall into myself-

The woman closed the door and went to sit at the edge of the bed. Tru reached over to the lamp on the night stand. As it clicked on, she flinched at the light. The woman got a good look at her. She was unbelievably pale, bags under her brown eyes, her brown hair streaked with dirt, and her clothes were filthy and torn. The woman looked shocked as she spoke. "I'm Gwen. I brought you here. Do you have a name?"

Tru sat up and avoided making eye-contact with Gwen. "I'm..." She began solemnly. She sighed heavily before beginning again. "I'm....Liz." She lied. She didn't trust this girl enough to tell this person her real name, granted she _did_ give her a place to stay. But, Tru stayed mute.

__

-This truth

Drives me

Into

Madness-

"Well, Liz, you can stay here if you want." Gwen offered, but Tru stayed quiet, not phased by it. Gwen pitied her, this girl she had found not too far out of town. At first Gwen had thought she was dead, but she was still breathing and there were no visible wounds, so she didn't take her to the hospital (besides, the nearest hospital was over a hour away). "Why don't I get you some clean clothes, okay?"

Tru nodded, but still seemed to be somewhere else. Gwen got up and made her way back to the door. Tru glanced at her. Gwen was obviously trying to help her. Tru finally spoke up before Gwen left the room. "Can I have some water?"

Gwen nodded and left, closing the door. Tru looked around the room. A great deal larger than it looked in the dark. There were no dressers or mirrors, but there was a bathroom, and closet. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and flicked on the light switch. Who she saw in the mirror she barely recognized, compared to the girl she was just days before....the last time she was actually happy and content. All that happened after that was a blur. The girl she was before the last time she saved a life.

__

-I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away

If I will it all away-

She pushed the thoughts away as she turned back around and left the bathroom, turning the light off. She sat on the side of the bed, waiting for Gwen to come back in. Moments later, she entered, a fresh set of clothes and cup of water in her hands. She walked over to Tru and gave her the water, setting down the clothes beside her. Tru sipped some of the water and put it down on the night stand. She picked up the clothes and turned to Gwen. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." Gwen answered and soon left the room. Tru got back up and felt something poking her in her pocket, she reached in and pulled it out. It was a key. Flashes of the days before came all at once to her.

**__**

Tru: You can't leave, not now...

???: I'm sorry it has to be like this.

Tru: But it doesn't!

-Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light-

She closed her eyes, pushing the memories away. A single tear dropped, nothing more. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and turned on the water in the shower. In her mind, she thought the pain of what had happened to her would go away. But her heart told her it was eternal. It would stay with her forever....

TBC

~Do ya like it? Huh, huh, huh? Well, then, review if you wanna know what exactly happen to her and who's she talking to in the flashback?~


	2. Chapter 2: So It Begins

**_Whisper_****_, _****_Ch._****_ 2: So It Begins_**

**__**

**A/N: Yep, I'm updating FINALLY! Six months!!! Oh my god! And the weirdest part is that I have more reviews for that one chapter than all of my stories ever! Thanks you all. And yeah, that _is_ the Gwen from Angel. NOW READ!**

_Tru: They wouldn't just bring me back this far for me to watch you die._

_???: Newsflash, I'm already dead._

_Tru: You know what I mean!_

_???: If I die, I die, alright?_

The voices echoed in her mind as she laid in the bed, trying to sleep. She sat up, her eyes peering at the red lighting of the alarm clock on the nightstand. 5:08 AM. She figured it to the beginning of June by now. First time around, she was at home sleeping, not that she had really slept that great since Luc's funeral. Sure, it had been over a month, but nothing seemed the same since. Not that anything was ever the same, or anywhere near normal. She wondered if her friends and family back home were okay or if they were out trying to find her.

She shifted restlessly, lying back down. Her eyes slowly closed as she slipped out of consciousness. Strangely, seemingly moments later, her eyes drifted open. She again glanced at the clock. 9:26 AM. She took a deep breath, pushing the blanket off of herself. Standing up, she slowly walked towards the door at the far end of the room. She twisted the knob, the door creaking slightly as it opened. She stepped out of the room, the hardwood floor cool under her bare feet. She slowly and quietly traveled down the hall, examining her surroundings carefully. At the end of the hallway was a large room, presumably the living room by the look of the furnishings. A nearby clacking sound started getting louder as Gwen turned the corner, holding a cup of coffee. She looked up jumping back at the sight of Tru out of nowhere. "Liz! You scared me."

"Sorry," Tru apologized, remembering her current alias. "I was just looking around." She continued studying the room, sitting down on the white leather couch a few feet away. Gwen sat opposite the couch, setting down her cup on the glass coffee table. Tru sat silently for a moment before speaking again. "What day is it?"

The black-haired woman across from her furrowed her eyebrows for a split second, pushing a strand of green behind her hair before answering. "It's Friday."

"The date?" Tru queried immediately after.

"June 4th," Gwen answered again. Although she was still obviously confused, she stayed quiet afterwards.

Tru leaned back in her seat. It had only been two days. Her mind wandered over the events of the past two weeks as the memories layered over the first time around. She rested her left elbow on the arm rest, her head in her hand. She raised her head once more, minutes later. "Where are we?"

"Just outside LA. Why?" Gwen asked, sipping her coffee.

Without answering, her eyes scanned the room for a phone. After spotting one near her host, she asked, "Um, can I use your phone real quick?"

Gwen nodded, passing her the cordless. Tru thought for a moment before dialing, hoping Gwen won't mind it was long distance. As it started ringing, she silently prayed for someone to answer.

H: Yo, talk to me.

T: Harrison? Thank god your home.

H: And this is?

T: Harry, it's me.

H: Tru? Where are you? It's been weeks.

T: Believe it or not, still in Los Angeles.

H: God, we thought you were dead. Why are ya still there? You didn't even call!

T: I know. A lot went on and-

H: Hell, yeah, a lot went on. There's a warrant out on you.

T: What?!

H: You didn't really kill a man, did you?

T: I know what you're talking about and that wasn't a man. Look, I need you to get to LA as soon as you can.

H: How am I supposed to do that? I barely have enough money for bus fare.

T: Find Davis. Tell him to call me at…

H: Got the number right here. Call ID, remember?

T: After I talk to him, I'm sure you'll be fine getting here, alright?

H: Tru?

T: Yeah?

H: Thanks for the call. It's nice to finally here from you.

T: Well, it's nice to here a familiar voice. I'll see you soon.

H: Yeah. Bye.

T: Bye…

After hanging up, she passed the phone back. To her left, she glanced out the window, seeing the beautiful skyline of Los Angeles. Just days before, hell had been unleashed, things that she could've never imagined armed together to help or destroy their world. _How can so much change in so little a period of time? _She thought for a moment before hearing the television behind her click on. As her host scanned the channels, Tru turned to face the TV as it stopped on…her. She stared wide-eyed at the TV as Gwen turned the volume up. "…Last seen in a local attorney's office, this woman, suspected for homicide, has now been identified as Tru Davies, and is presumably armed and dangerous. Witnesses confirmed seeing her over the still unknown body with a…sword. Any information on Ms. Davies or any accomplices, contact-"

"Tru, huh?" Gwen queried, less than surprised.

Tru panicked, stuttering a bit as she tried to explain. "Well, I-I wasn't sure, I could, ya know, trust anyone after…everything. So I just made up a name," She paused for a second, analyzing the woman's reaction. "Wait…You're not shocked at all? What, did you know?"

"I know." Gwen nodded, standing up. She sauntered over to the counter, grabbing a peace of paper. She handed it to Tru and sat back down. "A mutual friend of ours left a note telling me to keep some girl named Tru safe."

Tru eyed her questionably. "You agreed?"

"I owed him one." Gwen shrugged lightly. "Him and his team…they've saved my life a few times."

A rueful smile touched Tru's lips for a moment. "He did that a lot, didn't he? Saving people, I mean."

"Yeah, a real champion among champions." Gwen muttered, leaning back in her seat. After crossing her arms, she asked, "So…care to tell me why there's a warrant out on you?"

"Cliff notes or detailed version?" Tru asked, scoffing lightly.

"Detailed if ya don't mind. I'm bad with notes and time's something I have more than plenty of." Gwen quipped.

Tru took a deep breath. "Okay then…"

**I promise I'll update sooner this time, okay? It's gonna be a long flash back. Kinda like in the Diary of Anne Frank, it's mostly gonna be one big flashback. Well, until next time, see ya!**


End file.
